


Stolen Moments

by puss_nd_boots



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re in love with someone in another band, and your schedules are busy as hell, every stolen moment is precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, right around the time GazettE first announced the upcoming release of Division, under another journal name I briefly used. (This was my first Kai/Shou fic!)

Shou waits out in the cold, a few snowflakes drifting down onto hair newly dyed and restyled for the band’s latest “look.” He pulls his leather jacket tighter around him, watching his breath steam in the air. It’s been a long day for him.

No matter. The night will make up for it..

He can hear noises in the rehearsal hall, voices, the sounds of equipment being broken down. Good, good, they’re definitely done. It won’t be long now. The door before him opens, and he feels expectation rising - only to see it’s just a couple of staff members. He sighs - okay, wait a little longer.

A seeming eternity later, the door opens again, and there’s the person he wants to see, bundled up to go home, checking his phone for text messages. Probably hoping to see one from Shou.

“I’m here,” Shou says aloud. “In person.”

Kai looks up from the phone, eyes meeting the other man’s - and then his face breaks out into one of those smiles that would melt an iceberg. (Which is a good thing, as cold as Shou is feeling right now).

“You didn’t have to,” he said. “How long have you been waiting out here?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Shou says, and clears the distance between them, pulling Kai into his arms and bringing their lips together.

No, it doesn’t matter at all. Not now.

* * *

_It was Ruki who introduced them, back around the time Alice Nine was working on Alpha. More like, he re-introduced them. They knew each other somewhat from being PSC colleagues and members of “sister bands” - although Shou had tended to gravitate toward Ruki and Aoi when he was with GazettE._

_Ruki most definitely had ulterior motives when he invited both Kai and Shou out for drinks with him one night. They were both sleeping with him. They both wanted more from him than he was willing to give._

_And so, he decided they could give it to each other._

* * *

“How is the album coming?” Kai asks when they’re in his car, headed for his place. The snow is coming down a bit harder now, and the rhythmic thumping of the windshield wipers creates a sort of heartbeat in the background.

Shou just sinks further into his chair, thanking the automotive gods for seat-warming technology. “We’re in the last stages of the mixing,” he said. “We should be done with it right around your live.” He turns his head to the other man and smiles. “I told them I’d be going to your show whether or not we’re finished.”

“You don’t have to get in trouble with the others on my account,” Kai says, feeling a slight flush creep into his cheeks. When Shou says things like that to him, it makes him feel like a schoolboy again, rather than the professional bandleader.

“I’m not going to,” Shou said. “They all want to come, too. Besides, they know it means a lot to me.”

Not for all the right reasons, of course. His bandmates would probably think it was because of his long-standing friendship with Ruki. He’s never openly talked about this love affair, but if asked about it, he wouldn’t deny it, either.

It somehow seems that it will diminish the luster of this gem, this collection of stolen moments grabbed whenever they both have a few moments free, to share it with everyone. It’s their secret, their sweet secret.

“How is the tour finale coming along, anyway?” Shou adds.

“Good, thank God,” Kai says. “We’ve got the technical problems ironed out - finally.” It had been something that had plagued them throughout the Venomous Cell tour - an endless series of annoying equipment malfunctions. It’s one reason he’s kind of relieved the tour is over, much as he’ll miss playing live.

He’s deluding himself, though, if he thinks that the end of the tour is going to mean more time with Shou. The vocalist has his album release coming up, after all, followed by his band’s own tour. And, of course, there are his own band’s next steps. New recordings, new promotion, starting down the road toward the followup to Toxic. He imagines the fans are going to be shocked to discover they’re doing another full album less than a year later. He almost can’t believe it himself.

Which is why they have to make the most out of every moment that they can get now.

He finds himself explaining the technical aspects of the show to the man beside him, because he feels he has to. He wonders, though, if the time would be better spent telling Shou how beautiful he looks, and how good his arms felt around him just now, and how he wishes they could be in the same band sometimes.

That’s not possible, though, or even practical. Alice Nine has a drummer, a very good one - the founder of the band, to boot. And GazettE has a vocalist, and, well . . . Kai may be the technical leader of the band, but GazettE is ultimately Ruki’s vision.

Besides, they’ve both forged bonds with their bandmates that are unbreakable. When you’re in a visual kei group, a rebel against all things polite Japanese society, your bandmates become more than family to you - brothers, father confessors, teachers and students, colleagues, sounding boards. No wonder so many bandsmen fall in love with their bandmates.

The problem comes when you fall in love with someone else’s bandmate.

* * *

_They were just friends at first, meeting now and then for drinks and conversation, comparing what was going on in their respective bands, sharing musical ideas. Then, Shou was inspired to make a move when they were on a TV show together – the only time he could recall the two of them had shared an appearance together, without their respective bandmates around._

_Shou was feeling good, on a high – his band had just released Rainbows, a new direction for them, and, as far as he was concerned, the best thing they’d recorded yet. So when Kai’s hand brushed against his backstage, possibly accidentally, possibly not, he took a chance and brushed back, slowly, deliberately. And then, in the back of the car they were sharing when they left the studio, he took things further still, letting the back of his fingers brush over the other man’s face. Before they knew it, they were breathlessly asking the driver to take them both to Shou’s place._

_That was the beginning. And there was no end in sight._

* * *

There’s clothes scattered haphazardly across Kai’s floor, a stylish belt flung here, a shirt there, Shou’s jacket thrown over the arm of the couch. They couldn’t get out of them fast enough – as soon as the door had shut behind them, they were all over each other, arms wrapping around each other, mouths coming together hungrily, their tongues reaching for each other and caressing. Shou’s fingers tangling in Kai’s hair, mussing it, not caring. Not like there’s any cameras pointed at them now.

They made their way to the bedroom, kissing and shedding clothes all the way, and now, Kai is on his back on his futon, eyes closed, body tilted up slightly as Shou kisses his way down his neck, pausing when he reaches the base to nibble at his collarbone, bringing about a shudder from his lover.

He licks at the skin, tasting it, the salty tang of blossoming passion. Wanting more, Shou drags his tongue down, down, until he encounters a little nub. Oh, yes, this is what he needed to find.

He takes it in his lips, feeling it start to stiffen. Slowly, he pulls back, sucking, then runs his tongue over it, swirling around the areola, then sliding to the skin next to it, feeling the contrasts, rough and smooth. Everything about this man’s body is a goddamn miracle to him.

The lips enclose the nipple, again, and he hears Kai’s moan of pleasure, low and long. He feels his cock ache in response, but the longer he holds off on fulfilling his needs, the sweeter it will be for both of them.

Shou moves down again, kissing his way down his lover’s stomach, nipping at the firm, taut flesh, which results in a sharp little cry. Pleasure spiked with pain, with just a small hint of danger . . .

He reaches his ultimate destination and brushes his cheek over it, reverently. My God, it feels so good, so hot and hard – and all his. He presses his lips to the skin, kissing, touching his tongue lightly, then kissing again.

Kai shudders, and moans, tangling his fingers in Shou’s hair, a mute cry, please, please . . . Then, Shou gives him what his wants, parting his lips and enveloping the head of the other man’s cock, tongue running back and forth over the slit on top.

And Kai can stay mute no more. He cries Shou’s name out as his lover starts to suck, wet heat sliding down on his erection, taking more and more of him in – Shou is a master at this. He gasps and moans as the other man moves his head up and down, cool air hitting skin made hot and wet by Shou’s ministrations, the contrast enough to bring about another moan.

Shou is savoring this, loving the feel of Kai’s most intimate flesh against his lips and tongue, the salty taste of his precome, the musky scent. He could lose himself in this, completely drown in it. His fingers run over Kai’s thighs, stroking sensitive flesh made more sensitive by the sudden rush of blood there.

And then, suddenly, he raises his head, stopping what he’s doing, giving Kai a sly, wicked grin. Kai raises his head, panting heavily, hair plastered to his forehead and temples with sweat, and his eyes meet Shou’s. Tease. The other thing that Shou is a master at.

The vocalist moves back up, bringing his lips to the other man’s again. Only this time, Kai isn’t going to just let himself get kissed. Shou has lit a fire inside him, and he’s going to make sure that fire becomes an inferno, for both of them.

Strong, muscled arms wrap tightly around Shou, and suddenly, he finds himself flipped over, so that Kai is on top. The drummer lowers his head to Shou’s nipple right away, not bothering with preliminaries, and he sucks hard, making Shou arch up and cry out. There’s a small scrape of Kai’s teeth, a small punishment for the teasing that’s also, ironically, a reward. Shou cries out again, gasping, “Kai . . . oh, God, yes . . .”

Shou parts his legs and raises his hips, trying to bring his cock into contact with Kai’s skin. Kai does him one better, raising his head, looking into Shou’s eyes . . . and then shifting his own hips so that their cocks brush against one another.

There’s a moment where time stands still, and they just _feel._ Two chests pressed together, flat and broad and slicked with sweat; two sets of eyes gazing into each other, two hard lengths against one another, the slight pressure enough to make both men tingle a little, just a little, filling them with anticipation for more.

Kai moves first, drawing his hips back just a little, then pushing forward, rubbing his cock against Shou’s, and both men let out a sound of pleasure – Shou a slight moan, Kai a shuddering breath. Kai begins to move faster, starting to pump his hips, each brush against his lover bringing a fresh wave of hot sensation.

Shou brings his hands to Kai’s ass, squeezing the firm flesh, feeling its oh-so-perfect shape – what a shame to park this on a drumstool all the time. (No matter. It means it’s all Shou’s.) He caresses it, feeling it as if the first time, as if he hadn’t touched it innumerable times before, penetrated it with fingers and tongue and cock and even toys.

Kai isn’t reminiscing about their past right now – all he cares about are the hands on his ass, and the feel of his erection against Shou’s, sliding, pressing, hard on hard, drops of precome from both of them slicking the surface, making it easier for them to move faster. His hips are just about pistoning now, his breath coming hard and heavy and ragged, moans from both of them filling the air.

A hard squeeze from Shou’s hands makes Kai let out an “Ahh, ahh!” and he brushes his fingers over Shou’s nipples in return, bringing about a sharp “Ohh!” Shou is thrusting hard against him now, raising his hips off the bed, the two men grinding against one another, their eyes closed and lips open, focused on nothing but the pleasure that is building and building and . . .

Kai is the first to go over the edge, his eyes suddenly flying open as if in surprise before he cries out, a near-scream as the ecstasy floods him, his come pouring onto Shou. Shou keeps thrusting , rubbing against Kai’s stomach, his now-softening cock, and finally, he hits the crest, arching upward sharply, crying out even louder than Kai had as he releases.

They collapse together to the bed, sticky and panting and kissing each other, not wanting to let go of the moment. Kai dips his fingers in their mixed come on Shou’s belly and brings them to Shou’s mouth, and Shou licks them clean eagerly. He repeats the process, bringing the come to his own mouth and licking it off, making sure Shou can see. And then they kiss again, tasting both of them on each other’s lips.

Their own, private communion.

Finally, Kai gets the baby wipes from the nightstand and cleans them both up, and they snuggle together, Shou’s head on Kai’s chest, their arms around one another. No words of love are exchanged. They know.

When they drift off to sleep, it’s just for a couple of hours. They will wake up and come together again, maybe going down on each other in the shower, maybe with one of them fucking the other hard and deep. Not a moment of these evenings can be wasted. Not when they’re so hard to come by, not when every one of them is so precious.

Tomorrow, it’s back to reality, back to their respective bands, their respective lives, until they can steal more moments again. It’s probably going to continue like this for the rest of their careers, with nobody knowing about it but them.

* * *

_But Shou did find a way to tell the world, at one point. After all, something like his rendezvous with Kai wasn’t something to be kept entirely to one’s self. You just have to find another way to go about it._

He’s never told anyone about the real inspiration behind the lyrics of Kiss Twice, Kiss Me Deadly.

[For those unfamiliar with Alice Nine – think of Kiss Twice, Kiss Me Deadly as being Shou’s version of My Devil On The Bed.]


End file.
